Patience is virtue, but torture
by Rickudemus
Summary: Finally, a night to spend together with your snarky companion. Stork x Finn.


Imagine this, a Storm Hawks story from me!

Stork x Finn, because I will never stop shipping them. Also, mature content, beware.

* * *

"Can't you be quiet for even _a minute_?" A frustrated groan ran through the bridge, which received a rather meek grin along-side with a laugh.

"Nope!" Said the other happily as he kept on reading an apparently humorous comic book he had found lying around, probably left by himself, too.

"How can you not be able to read without having to talk constantly?" This time, a snarl as those yellow-tinted eyes narrowed, giving the younger male a stern glare.

"It's _funny_! I can't be quiet about that!" Exclaimed the happy blonde in his seat by the controls, much to the dismay of the pilot who really tried to concentrate on finding a spot to park in for the night. "I mean look at THIS." The boy turned the magazine around, pointing to a picture that the unfortunate adult could not even see from his spot.

"Finn." He said after taking a deep breath. "I will seriously crash this ship, if you don't let me land in peace. Do you think _that's funny_?" His tone was harsh, but it made little to no difference to the brighter one.

"Stop bothering Stork, Finn." Another stern voice ran through the control room, the source walking close to the two and stopping in-between them with arms folded. "What's our status?"

Eyeing their well-postured leader, Finn rolled his eyes and returned back to his stories, while the lightly annoyed helmsman looked around their suuroundings. "Well, I'm trying to find a spot to park in for the night, but _someone_ keeps bothering me." Both shot glances at each other, the merbian pilot in frustration and the human marksman teasingly, his tongue sticking out.

"Go to your room, Finn." The red-head commanded, giving the blonde a frown which was eagerly returned.

"What are you, my mom?" He said, displeased.

"Yes. Go." Aerrow said without hesitation, pointing towards the door and causing a clearly bothered huff come out of the boy he had commanded.

"Fine!" With a pout, the boy left, the magazine clutched between his fingers and causin' it to get somewhat crumbled. With him gone out of the room, it was delightfully silent the pilot thought.

He sighed. Too quiet.

"Don't worry, Stork." Chuckled Aerrow as he placed his hand on the merb's sleek shoulder. "As soon as you get Condor parked safely, the sooner you can go after him." He assured, giving the young adult a dry smirk. "Just... Try to be a bit more quiet this time." After receiving a rather shocked frown, he turned away with a cheeky grin, wishing a good night as he exited the room and leaving the pilot to work in peace

"Goddamnit." Stork coffed, his ears twitching downwards as his face took a darker tone in colour. His body grew warm, both from embarrasment and excitement. He needed to get Condor somewhere and fast.

Finally finding a good spot, he landed the ship as soon as he had made sure what terra they actually were on. Gladly, it was one of the more peaceful ones, so they should have no trouble during the night. So he hoped anyway; he could NOT afford it tonight.

With a pleased grunt, he listened for the Condor to fall asleep, giving her a soft smile as he gave the controls a light pet. "Rest well, my baby." Letting out a faint sigh as he stepped away from the bridge, always feeling rather uneasy whenever he had to part with his love.

His heart twisted a little when he recalled _why_ he wanted to part with her in the first place and he swore he could feel blood rushing through his neck. It had been a long time since he had been willing to actually leave the bridge since their last encounter with the cyclonians had left their ship, HIS Condor, in a bad state. Sure, they had been able to fix most of the damage, but it had left the pilot jittery and highly concerned.

Then arose the second problem...

Sighing, Stork headed for not his own, but a certain blonde's room, gently knocking on it before just barging in and there he was. On his back, arms folded and a pout blastered on those perky lips. It made the merb let out a quiet chuckle while he closed the door, pressing another button to lock it. Not long after doing so, the boy got off the bed, walking over to his taller counterpart almost desperately and almost throwing himself on the other. Not before taking a firm grip on the pilot's sleek wrists, though, holding them up as he forced his body against Stork's, his back meeting up with the wall rather harshly. Their mouths crashed together hungrily, both accepting the needy crave from the other.

Finn moved his leg right between the pilot's, which caused him to chuckle into the blonde's tasty mouth. In an instant, Stork flung his hands away from the weak hold he had been in, wrapping one arm around the boy's waist and the other to grab onto his hair, pulling his head backwards rather harshly.

"A-ah, Stork!" Whimpered Finn at the sudden movement, his breathing becoming more rapid when he could feel that hot tongue run across his neck and throat. What else could the marksman do but hug around his other half's neck, wanting him more.

"Mmm." Humming, Stork pulled back, giving a seductive look as he licked his lips. "You really did take a shower today." He began pushing the boy towards the bed, enjoying the helpless stare he received.

"We-well...!" Desperately frowning while blushing, Finn stuttered. Him of all people. "It's be-been a while... Wanted to... Ma-make it special..."

"Oh my God, Finn." Stork huffed, pushing the boy down with force, getting on top of him like a hungry beast and kissing him, practically eating him like one. He needed to take this damn kid's clothes off right now and make love to him like there was no tomorrow. "You have no idea what you do to me sometimes..." He groaned between the kisses, only now noticing he was already rubbing himself against the human's hardened body.

With a cat-like, leery smile, Finn stripped off of his shirt, basically inviting the other for a quote on quote, dinner. "I might have a slight idea." With that, he slid his hand down between the other's legs, feeling the growing member through the uncomfortably tight pants. He smiled even wider when he managed to make the merb gasp rather lustfully.

"Hmh." Smiling as well, Stork moved down as he placed kisses on the pale chest, licking it and tasting it. Finn swore he could hear the other one purr each time they managed to get the time to do this and he loved the sound of it, whatever it actually was.

"Stork, please..." The blonde begged, covering his eyes with his hand, frustration quite apparent on his demeanor.

Chuckling once more, the pilot pushed himself up, hovering above the boy in a teasing manner as his face got closer to the other's. "Please?" He bent down to whisper into the human's ear, speaking with a low, dangerous voice. "What do you want, Finn?"

"D-don't..." The boy whimpered lightly, grabbing on to the other one's shirt with one hand.

"I can't know what you want unless you tell me." Stork's demanding voice ran chills down the marksman's spine.

The boy groaned under him, moving his hand away from his eyes and then moving them both to get a tight hold of the pilot's arse, pulling him closer and causing their erections to meet rather roughly. "Get. _Inside_. ME!" He more or less snarled, appearing to Stork like a cat that hadn't been fed in a while. In Finn's case, it was ridiculously close to the truth, though.

"Oh. Why didn't you say sooner?" Teased the merb, taking off of his shirt since the metallic X on his chest was probably more painful for his lover than the stubborn one would care to admit. It didn't take long for them both to lose all of their clothes, but Stork could tell how impatient the boy was getting. If he teased him much longer, though, neither would last very long and that was not something he was willing to take a risk for.

Positiong himself properly between the boy's legs, Stork then motioned with his hand in a fashion of requesting something. It didn't take long for Finn to reach for his night stand, open the small drawer and pull out a tube that wasn't as filled as it once had been.

"This is it?" The merb asked in slight shock after receiving the tube.

"Dude, I am not waiting around for days and weeks without any action in this ship!" The boy frowned, causing the taller male to blink in surprise.

"Weeks...?" Cold sweat ran across Stork's face as he gave a guilty grin. "Oh, fu..."

Finn sighed in distress. "Whatever, man, just get to it..." He looked away a bit embarrassed, tensing when he felt cold gooey liquid placed around and in his back entrance. "O-oh..." He breathed out as the other began preparing him, stretching and fingering, which never really felt the same when he did it on his own.

"Oh lord, stop making such faces..." Stork whined half serious. "O-otherwise I'm just going in right now..." His face turned red when the blonde gave him a very devious smirk, his eyes filled with lust.

"Why, did I say you couldn't?" Finn's expression was filled with invitation and being in the state they both were, it was difficult to not comply. Still, Stork knew he'd had to empty the rest of the tube on his own girth to not make this complete torture for the human. "Make me _cry_."

That was it. With a slick move or two, the two were connected roughly and Finn's back arched at the harshness of it. "Ah!" He whimpered, both pain and pleasure could be read on that crimson coloured face of his. "D-don't wait...!" He demanded again, which really concerned the other.

"But Finn-"

"Move!" The human commanded, wrapping his legs around Stork's waist while giving him a stern frown.

Although nervous, the pilot complied with a shy nod and when he took it slow, even that made the boy complain and whine him to move faster. "Se-seriously Finn, it's going to be painful for you..."

"I _want_ it to be." He demanded, giving a very wide, lustful smirk, one that was usually given by Stork.

"Fine then." The pilot bent down, staring straight into the human's eyes with a dangerous look in them. "We'll make it _hurt_." He thrusted into him and hard, causing the room to fill with a sharp yowl and another and the more he moved, the louder Finn got. It was a strange mix of pleasure and pain, which he seemed to just love. Although still a little concerned, the way the boy clung to him like a spider to its web made him keep his pace, making it as fast and hard as he could.

"Ah AH! S-Stork!" Finn cried out, clawing the back of his rough lover which made him cry out in return.

"Oh, Finn!" Stork moaned, planting a painful kiss on the marksman, saliva dripping down his face to the pillow underneath that golden head of his. Both of their voices vibrated against each other, making their throats tickle and even more so the closer they reached their climax. It had been a while after all, so lasting too long was not an easy feat to accomplish.

"I-I llove youu~" The human yowled between the thrusts when their mouths parted for a little while, both needily staring at the other, although Finn was the only one with small tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Love you too~" The other responded, returning back to kissing his opposite, not that he had much of a choice since the boy's arms around his neck kept pulling him closer.

"O-ooh!" Moaning into the kiss, Finn made sure to keep the merb in his place with his legs so he would not pull out at the last second. He wanted every bit of the act for himself, even though the paranoid pilot was afraid to give him a disease or something. Being the careless creature that Finn was, he did not care one bit. Not now, not ever. "A-almost...!" His body tensed more as he felt like exploding any second now. He needed it more than anyone ever did.

"F-Finn..." Mumbled Stork as he parted their mouths again, the two resting their heads on each other's shoulders as they listened to the sounds both created in their ears. "I-I can't..." The merb moaned, receiving a soft, shaky chuckle.

"To-together, Stork~" Finn held on thight, every muscle in his body tensing ten times when the last thrust he had received got deeper than the others. "Nnnh!" He felt incredibly hot, glad that his lover hadn't even made an attempt of trying to pull out early.

"A-ahh..." Whimpering, the pilot hugged the pale body under him, nuzzling his hair with another one of his purrs, taking a deep breath to receive the scent of it. It had been washed today, too and he only now noticed.

"O-oh, wow~ O-ow..." First a sigh of passion, followed by one that of hurt, jolting the older male to raise his head to see the human's face. He had been shedding a few tears.

"I-I told you... It wo-would hurt..." He was worried. He needed to take care of his lover after such a rough treatment, so he pulled out, causing the other to complain once again.

"Aw, nooo..." Finn pouted, to which Stork sighed as he began to pet that reddish, sweaty face of the one he apparently loved.

"You're a monster, Finn..." The pilot sighed in defeat; when it came to sex, the human had little to no control nor did he seem to ever have low enough stamina for it. Stork just couldn't keep up with it, even less understand it.

A wide grin formed on the boy's face as he gazed on with his bright blue eyes, not looking even remotely tired or even in pain. "Thanks." He simply said, pulling the one on top of him closer, giving him a soft, meaningful kiss. It was now that both noticed how numb their lips actually were. "I _really_ liked that~"

"Hmh." Stork smiled softly, his eyes narrowed in to a loving gaze. "I'm glad you did." Of course, he had as well, but saying it out like just like that felt awkward to him. Besides, the marksman may have been stupid, but he was smart enough to know if he was having fun or not. "Oh, darn, I forgot." He then said, not looking even remotely sorry.

"What?" Finn raised his eyebrow, curious to hear more.

"Aerrow told me we should try to be a bit more quiet." The pilot kept on smiling, shrugging a little to the request he had supposedly forgotten. "Oops."

"Oh, you forgot, did you?" The blonde sneered, brushing his fingers against the merbian cheeks.

Another shrug from Stork, both letting out their own chuckles, tenderly kissing each other as the moved to lay next to each other, holding their significant other close. Neither could sleep for quite some time as time spent together was unique and a tad rare these days, both waking up tired, but not really sad over it.

They could only give playful shrugs to their embarassed crew members who really hadn't been able to sleep that well either.


End file.
